


Witch Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica - Fandom, Pmmm - Fandom, Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka and Kyoko working together to fight a witch. Fairly short-- I don't write much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Fight

     Walking down the dark alleyway that faintly smelled of wet pavement, Sayaka Miki used the blue glow of her soul gem as her source of light.  
     “Come on, come on,” she muttered under her breath as she turned a corner. She sensed the presence of a witch, but she couldn’t quite grasp where the witch could be.  
     ‘Need some help?’ Sayaka swiftly turned around, her sword ready, until she remembered the mental telephone line that all magical girls had. Jumping down from one of the buildings, Kyoko Sakura, a fellow magical girl, appeared, grinning.  
     “Chill, Sayaka. Just me,” she said with a smirk.  
     “No matter what, it’s still going to scare the hell out of me.”  
     “Good.” She took a bite out of the chocolate pocky that she always seemed to have on her, and then looked around.  
     “So, no luck with finding the witch?”  
     “Nope, I looked practically everywhere for one.”  
     “Obviously you haven’t been looking everywhere if you haven’t found one yet.”  
     “Oh, shut up you.” Sayaka pointed to the direction where she just came from. “I just checked the entire section there, so we don’t have to worry about there.”  
     “Good, so now we gotta move forward,” the redhead said as she pointed ahead.  
     “Right.” The two walked in silence, their feet occasionally splashing in the puddles.  
     “...So, Sayaka,” Kyoko started, taking another bite of her pocky. “I was, um, wondering about, you, me, dinner and a movie tomorrow? Ya know, if you’re up to it.”  
     Sayaka spun around to face the redhead. “Hey, you aren’t blushing, are you?” she teased as she poked Kyoko’s warm cheeks.  
     “Oi, answer the question, will ya.”  
     “Oh, of course your majesty, I will accept your offer to elope,” the blue haired girl said with a bad parody of a british accent.  
     “Hey, you’re going to make me regret asking you out,” Kyoko said, rolling her eyes.  
     “Ha, no you won’t.”  
     “Oh yes I will.”  
     “Nope.”  
     “Yeah.”  
     “Come on, you love me too much, Kyoko.”  
     “Oh sure I do.”  
     “Damn, so cold.”  
     “You know what, it is gettin’ pretty cold…” Glancing behind them, they noticed something that seemed like a ice cream palace.  
“Oh, if only this wasn’t a witch,” Kyoko commented as she took out her spear. The two walked stealthily as they tried to look for the main source of the realm.  
     “So, whaddya think this witch will look like,” Kyoko asked, trying to make a conversation.  
     “Dunno, probably like the cake witch,” Sayaka replied as she covered her bare arms with her cape, using it as a blanket.  
     “The what witch?”  
     “Sorry, you probably never fought that witch.”  
     “Ah.” Approaching a grand entrance, the two could only assume one thing- it was where the witch was located. Aiming their weapons in a sort of defensive position, the two walked inside cautiously.  
     “So, when d’ya think the witch is gonna show up?”  
     “Dunno, anytime, anywhere…” They waited a few minutes until they heard loud footsteps. No more than a few seconds, a shadow of a large creature was casted where Sayaka and Kyoko were standing,  
     The creature looked like a polar bear. They certainly did have similar characteristics of one- similar sizes, same basic shape. The only difference between this witch and the animal is that the witch has sprinkles speckled on its neapolitan icecream styled fur, and eyes that were made from mix-matched gumdrops.  
     “This could almost be adorable,” Kyoko said as she swung her spear at the witch’s foot.  
     “Yeah, almost,” Sayaka said as she thrusted her sword at the witch’s other foot. The two worked harmoniously, knowing each other’s fighting patterns and strategies.  
The two landed, side by side, panting as the witch was almost defeated.  
     “Want to share the final blow?” Sayaka asked, offering her hand to Kyoko.  
     “Definitely.” She grabbed the other girl’s hand, and together they slashed at the witch’s chest and jabbing at the heart. The witch fell down, and as they fell, the landscape dissolved back into the dark alleyway they were in previously.  
     “Good job, Kyoko,” Sayaka said as she wiped off some sweat off her forehead.  
     “Couldn’t have done it without ya.” The two shared a smile, and started to walk back home.  
     “...So, when are you gonna pick me up?”  
     “Hmm, how about seven?”  
     “Deal.”


End file.
